Customer computing systems, including mobile devices having wireless communication capabilities, may encounter different time periods of lack of connectivity during the course of a day. Generally, as the mobile phone travels with a user there may be different geographical locations absent appropriate cellular data access for a cellular data transceiver or appropriate wireless local area network (WLAN or WIFI) access points. Thus, while traversing about or within these locations, the mobile phone may lack access to the Internet and other data services. Accordingly, different applications on the mobile phone relying on connectivity to the Internet and other data services may experience disruptions in operation due to the lack of connectivity in these locations.
As an example, if a user of a mobile device routinely accesses media content using wireless connections through the mobile device, travels through a location with diminished or limited connectivity, the user may experience disruption in media content playback. Some mobile devices and associated media content applications may attempt to circumvent connectivity issues by allowing a user to preemptively download media content for use “offline.” Generally, the preemptive downloads require much user interaction in order to identify anticipated periods of lack of connectivity, identify desired media content for download, and manipulation of available memory on a mobile device to ensure the desired media content is available. However, if any user is unaware of a particular period of lack of connectivity or if a user forgets to preemptively download content, that the user experience may be diminished and the user may avoid using media applications relying upon good connectivity for appreciable media content playback.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.